Uranimated18 non-Disney Movies Collection
Here's the movie-spoofs of non-Disney Version by Uranimated18. Movie-Spoofs *A Rabbit in Central Park *The Adventures of Casper and Woody Woodpecker (Uranimated18 Version) *The Adventures of Z The Ant *Alex's Modern Life: Static Cling *All Ducks Go to Heaven *All Ducks Go to Heaven 2 *An All Ducks Christmas Carol *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (Uranimated18 Version) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (Uranimated18 Version) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (Uranimated18 Version) *Amaya and Parsley Boy Green with a Kiss *Animals (Robots) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (Uranimated18 Style) *Animated Human Tale *The Angry Secret Saturdays Movie *The Angry Secret Saturdays Movie 2 *The Angry Toons Movie *The Angry Toons Movie 2 *The Angry Toonies Movie *The Angry Toonies Movie 2 *The Angry Creatures Movie *The Angry Creatures Movie 2 *The Angry Birds Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Angry Birds Gene Movie *The Angry Birds Ninjago Movie *The Angry Birds Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *Arabian Knight (Uranimated18 Version) *Animation Story (Uranimated18 Version) *Back to the Future (Uranimated18 Style) *Bagel (Shrek) *Bambi a.k.a Khumba *Bambi's Shining New Year *The Baker Street Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Baker Street Yam Roll Movie *The Baker Sreet Ninjago Movie *The Baker Street Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *Bambi the Red-Noses Reindeer *Barnyard (Uranimated18 Version) *The Bear in the Hat *Beckylina (Uranimated18 Style) *Blu (Paulie) *Blake's Modern Life: Static Cling *Bugs Bunny And The Rabbits Meet Frankenstein *Bugs Bunny And The Rabbits Meet The Wolfman *Bugs Bunny And The Rabbits *Bugs Bunny And The Rabbits 2 *Bugs Bunny And The Rabbits 3 *Bugs Bunny and The Rabbits 4: The Road Classic *Captain Chunk: The First Epic Movie *Cartoon Heroes vs. Villains *Cats Don't Dance (Uranimated18 Style) *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Balto) *Chuck McFarlane II: McFarlane Quest (a.k.a. Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Chuck McFarlane III: Wings of Chance (a.k.a. Balto III: Wings of Chance) *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Casper) *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Woody Woodpecker) *Chuck McFarlane's Modern Life: Static Cling *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a Rover Dangerfield) *Chuck McFarlane And U-Decide 3000 : The Curse of the Were-Squirrel *Human Story (Uranimated18 Version) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Uranimated18 Version) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *The Copperbottom Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Copperbottom Igor Movie *The Copperbottom Ninjago Movie *The Copperbottom Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *The Coop Burtonburger Movie (Uranimated18 Style) *The Cowboy Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Cowboy Gekko Movie *The Cowboy Ninjago Movie *Curious Blu *Curious Blu 2: Follow That Bird *Curious Blu 3: Back to the Jungle *Chuck Little (Stuart Little) *Chuck Little 2 (Stuart Little 2) *Chuck Little 3 (Stuart Little 3) *Cody's Choice: The Movie *Danny (Rango) *The Dancing Cat Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Dancing Cat Flamzer Movie *The Dancing Cat Ninjago Movie *Dave Seville: Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Dawn (Matilda) (Uranimated18 Style) *Despicable Supernoob *Despicable Supernoob 2 *Despicable Supernoob 3 *Despicable Supernoob 4 *Dennis The Movie *Disney Tunes: Back in Action (Uranimated18 Version) *Donald Duck and Jenny Foxworth Ducked With A Kiss *Dudley the Magnificent *Epic (Uranimated18 Style) *The Fearless Four (Uranimated18 Style) *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Uranimated18 Version) *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue (Uranimated18 Version) *The Road to El Dorado (Nat Geo Kids Style) *Fievel's Modern Life: Static Cling *The Finster Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Finster Stanley Pamplemousse Movie *The Finster Ninjago Movie *Flamzer in Boots *Zak Saturday & Chuck McFarlane og den fæle Ludo (a.k.a Knutsen & Ludvigsen og den fæle Rasputin) *The Fox Princess *The Fox Princess 2 *The Fox Princess 3 *The Fox Prince *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies 51 *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies Toon Force (Uranimated18 Version) *Free Birds (Uranimated18 Version) *FriendyCartoonFight! *Flushed Away (Uranimated18 Style) *Gay Purr-ee (Uranimated18 Human Style) *Gwenlina (Uranimated18 Style) *Happily n' Ever After (Uranimated18 Version) *Happy Toyscouter (2006) *Happy Toyscouter Two *Happy Toyscouter Three *Helosie: The Movie (a.k.a Peppa Pig: The Movie) *Home (Uranimated18 Style) *Hoodwicked (Uranimated18 Version) *Hal Neutron: Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Hop (Uranimated18 Style) *Hotel Transylvania (Uranimated18 Version) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (Uranimated18 Version) *How the Teenage Boy Stole Christmas (1966) *How the Teenage Boy Stole Christmas (2000) *Hubie the Magnificent *Humphrey and Blu: The Movie *Humphrey Hears a Toon! (2008) (a.k.a. Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Hoodwinked (Uranimated18 Style) *Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil (Uranimated18 Style) *Ice Age (Uranimated18 Version) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (Uranimated18 Version) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaur (Uranimated18 Version) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (Uranimated18 Version) *Ice Age: Collsion Course (Uranimated18 Version) *Jack (Sherk) *Jack The Island Monsters *JOEY-GOR FELT *Jumanji (Uranimated18 Style) *The Jungle King (Uranimated18 Style) *Jurassic Park (Uranimated18 Version) *Jurassic Park III (Uranimated18 Version) *Jurassic World (Uranimated18 Style) *Jurassic World: Failed Kingdom (Uranimated18 Version) *Kangaroo Jack (Uranimated18 Style) *The Kitten Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Kitten Robotboy Movie *The Kitten Ninjago Movie *The Kitten Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *Kung Fu Owen *Kuu Kuu Harajuku: The Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *Kuu Kuu Harajuku: The Movie (Nicktoons Style) *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Thorugh of the Mists (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterous Island (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (Uranimated18 Style) *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (Uranimated18 Style) *Legend of the Guardians: The Dogs Go to Heaven of Ga'Hoole *The IchigoBob KurosakiPants Movie *Little Charmers: The Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *Little Charmers: The Movie (Nicktoons Style) *The Lego Movie (Uranimated18 Style) *The Lego Batman Movie (Uranimated18 Style) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (Uranimated18 Version) *Lindsaystasia *The LIttle Panda That Cloud (2011) *MegaRoseCinderella *The Lorax (Uranimated18 Version) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud Darkwing Duck Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud Ninjago Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud House Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud Movie (The Emoji Movie) *Madagascar (Uranimated18 Style) *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (Uranimated18 Version) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Uranimated18 Version) *Madagascar 4 (Uranimated18 Version) *Mike Jones *Minalina (Thumbelina) *Misha's All I Want for Christmas Is You (a.k.a. Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas Is You) *Miraculous: Tales of Darwin and Gumball: The Movie (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: The Movie) *Miraculous: Tales of Marina and Twist: The Movie (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: The Movie) *Miraculous: Tales of Ollie and Moon: The Movie (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: The Movie) *Miraculous: Tales of Vampirina and Bob: The Movie (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: The Movie) *Mulina *Nat Geo Kids vs. Villains *Nazboo Gets Real *Nazboo's Fun Fest *Nazboo's Pet Froce *Norm And Chuck The Movie (a.k.a Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Nicktoons (Uranimated18 Version) *Nick Wilde And Judy Hopps Foxed With A Kiss *Nick Wilde Neutron :Fox Genius *The Nut Job (Uranimated18 Version) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (Uranimated18 Version) *Oddbods vs. Villains *Once Upon a Forest (Uranimated18 Human Style) *The Orange Boy (The Pink Panther 2006) *The Orange Boy 2 (The Pink Panther 2 2009) *Open Season (Uranimated18 Version) *Open Season 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Open Season 3 (Uranimated18 Version) *Open Season Scared Silly (Uranimated18 Version) *Over the Young Animal Hedge *Over the Cartoon animal Hedge *Over The Teletoon Characters Hedge *Over The Nat Geo Kids Hedge *Over The Jungle Hedge *ParaCharlie B.Barkin (2012) *The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Peanuts Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Peanuts Captain America Movie *The Peanuts Ninjago Movie *The Peanuts Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *The Pebble and the Bear *The Pine Tree Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Pine Tree Alvin Movie *The Pine Tree Ninjago Mvie *The Pine Tree Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *The Pebble and the Friendly Ghost *PINY Institute of New York: The Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *PINY Institute of New York: The Movie (Nicktoons Style) *Penguins of Madagascar (Uranimated18 Version) *The Pirates! Band of Misfits (Uranimated18 Version) *The PJ Mask Charater Movie (The Lego Movie) *The PJ Mask Character Joey Felt Movie *The PJ Mask Character Ninjago Movie *The PJ Mask Character Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *PJ Emojis The Movie *Go!Animate: The Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *Go!Animate: The Movie (Nicktoons Style) *Go!Animate: The Movie 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Go!Animate: The Movie 2 (Nicktoons Style) *Po the Panda (aka Frosty the Snowman) *Quest for Camelot (Uranimated18 Style) *Rio (Disney Version) *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) *Rio 2 (Disney Version) *Rio 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *The Road to El Dorado (Uranimated18 Version) *Robin Hood's Modern Life: Static Cling *Shnookums & Meat The Movie *Sniffles Neutron :Mouse Genuis *Rock-A-Tigger *Rock Frank (a.k.a. Rock Dog) *The Rooster Chicken (The Lorax; 2012) *The Orange Rooster Chicken (The Lorax; 2012) *The Rugrats Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Refatos (Uranimated18 Version) *Rugrats Go Wild (Uranimated18 Version) *Regal Academy: The Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Sabertooth Princess *The Sabertooth Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Sabertooth Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *Sandi's Modern Life: Static Cling *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) *The Secret Life of Cartoons (Uranimated18 Style) *The Secret Life of Cartoons 2 (Uranimated18 Style) *Suki and Misha: The Movie (a.k.a Shimmer and Shine: The Movie) *Shnookums Neutron : Cat Genuis *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) *Sing 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Space Jam (Uranimated18 Version) *Space Jam 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Star Wars (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the the Sith (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode VII: The Forces Awakens (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Trilogy (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Butterfly's Modern Life: Static Cling *Storks (Uranimated18 Style) *Sunny Day's Modern Life: Static Cling *Supernoobs vs. Demons *Supernoobs (a.k.a. Minions) *Supernoobs 2 (a.k.a. Minions 2) *Surf's Up (Uranimated18 Version) *Surf's Up 2: Wave Mania (Uranimated18 Version) *Scrat Squirrel (Yogi Bear 2010) *The BagherraBob Black PantherPants Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *The BagherraBob Movie: Black Panther Out of Jungle (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Unstable Fables The Star Butterfly and the 3 Disney XD Characters Show (a.k.a. Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show) *Unstable Fables: Oddbods vs. Lego Friends (a.k.a. Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare) *Unstable Fables:3 Emojis and a Baby (a.k.a. Unstable Fables:3 Pigs and a Baby) *The Ugly Alien And Me! *The Ugly Alien And Me 2 *The TailsBob FoxPants Movie *The TailsBob Movie: Fox Out of Water *Tails the Red-Noses Fox *The Teletoon Character Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Teletoon Character Corey Movie *The Teletoon Character Ninjago Movie *The Toy Warrior (Uranimated18 Version) *Travis Beast and Winston Steinburger The Movie (a.k.a Tom and Jerry The Movie) *The T.U.F.F. Agent Movie (The Lego Movie) *The T.U.F.F. Agent Russell Ferguson Movie *The T.U.F.F. Agent Ninjago Movie *The T.U.F.F. Agent Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *Tyler Claus is Coming to Town *U-Decide-3000 the Magnificent *Vampirina (The Pink Panther 2006) *Vampirina 2 (The Pink Panther 2 2009) *We're Back! A Ice Age Story *Wild Animalz (Antz) *The Wild Animal Bully *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *Winnie the Pooh Live! in New York City *The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) *Yogi Bear: Bear Genius *The ZhuZhu Movie (The Lego Movie) *The ZhuZhu Lodestar Movie *The ZhuZhu Ninjago Movie *The ZhuZhu Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *Zac y el Little Charmer (Papelucho y el Marciano) *The Zeta Project: The Movie (Uranimated18 Version) Category:Uranimated18 Category:Uranimated18 Collection